


You’re so annoying

by LesbianLizalfos



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: I felt like writing this, M/M, My boys need a break, and they get one in this :), just like ethan, pure fluff, this is my first fic, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLizalfos/pseuds/LesbianLizalfos
Summary: Just some fluff for Benji and Ethan! They might be out of character so whoops.
Relationships: Ethan Hunt & Benji Dunn, Ethan Hunt/Benji Dunn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	You’re so annoying

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you have any criticism, don’t hesitate to tell me! I had fun writing this! Also, any of you have requests, I’m open!

When Ethan woke up, he found his arms wrapped around Benji’s middle, the blonde’s warm back pressed against Ethan’s chest. 

He put his nose against the back of his neck. Ethan started to leave gentle kisses up and down neck. 

“Stop it.” A British voice grumbled, sleep making it scratchy. “I’m tryin’ to sleep..”  
“I don’t want to.” Ethan smiled and kept kissing him.  
“Ethan, please, I’m tired..” Benji lightly hit Ethan’s stomach. He rolled over, his hair was a mess. “You’re so annoying. Why couldn’t this have waited until I woke up?”  
“Because then you would have slept in till 12.”  
“Were you like this with Julia?”  
“Yup. But she wasn’t so grumpy in the morning.” Ethan leaned forward and kissed Benji’s lips, rubbing his thumbs against the other man’s skin.

Benji sighed, “I want eggs.”  
“I can’t cook.” Ethan gave Benji another kiss and untangled his arms from him. He rolled out of bed, walking out of their room.  
“This is why Ilsa would have been a better choice! For me, I mean!” The Brit groaned. After a few minutes he finally dragged himself out of the bed and went down to the kitchen where his boyfriend was.


End file.
